Hjärta
by Camy.MD
Summary: Ellie remembers the first time she stood in her uncle's penthouse, "It's still breathtaking" she says admiring the view once again, "I'm glad" He says hugging her, "I missed you" "Me too Eleonor, me too". Companion piece for my Kärlek universe, because the last episode made me sad and I got attached with Ellie. *One-Shot*


**Hjärta (Heart)**

"Ellie… for the last time, I said no" Amanda sighs, "but mom, I'm 18!" "You're not going to New York on your own" Ellie looks at her mother, she doesn't understand why she won't leave her visit her uncle by herself… she raises her hands, "I give up, I just wanted to surprise uncle Nolan" Amanda smiles softly, she loves that Ellie and Nolan get along so well and she knows her friend would do anything for her niece… she grabs her daughter's arm, "Ok" she says defeated. "What?" Says Ellie "Just a minute ago you… MOM YOU'RE THE BEST" She hugs Amanda as tight as she can, "Promise me you will be careful Eleonor" "I will mom!" she yells while going upstairs.

It's a warm evening in London, and for Amanda it's perfect. She hears Ellie laughing, and she knows she made the right decision… her daughter definitely honors her name, she's brave, strong and loves adventures, and since their first trip to the states almost eight years ago she's been in love with the city. Amanda looks up just in time to see Aiden coming in, "Hey you" she meets him half way, he takes her hands and kisses her softly "Hey… what's that about?" He asks pointing Ellie's room, "I just told her she can go to New York" Aiden smiles, "I understand, I know it's not an easy decision for you…" "Yeah, but Nolan will take care of her during the summer and we could finally go to Greece" "She deserves it" Aiden adds, "that she does"

Ellie's so excited that doesn't know where to begin, she decides to call her uncle first "Hello Uncle Nolan!" Nolan laughs "Hey kiddo, your mom finally said yes?" she nods and her smile gets bigger "Yeeeees, thanks for the tickets by the way" "Don't need to thank me, your parents wouldn't let me buy you a car so…" both laugh harder, "So, I'll be there in four days" "We're going to have so much fun" "I hope so… hey I have to go, mom's calling" "Don't worry sweetie, be good for your mom and dad" "Of course, I'll see you soon" Nolan disconnects the call first, he's excited and happy her friend lets Ellie stay with him. It's been almost 3 years since the last time he saw her, and next year she's going to Oxford for college so he wants to make the most of their summer.

Aiden sets the table, "Here she comes" he can't help but think how big she is now, how it feels like yesterday watching her running around playing with her dolls, "Earth to dad?" Ellie asks, "Sorry princess, just thinking how big you are… I can't believe you're going to college next year" Ellie rolls her eyes "and I can't believe you insisted to move here too" Amanda laughs, "I told him you would be fine on your own, but he wanted to be close just in case" she says kissing her husband, "Mom, Dad… thanks for letting me do this" Ellie hugs her parents, "Like I said, just promise me you will be careful".

Aiden kisses his daughter's head one more time, "Are you sure you have everything?" he asks again "Yes dad, I'm sure" Ellie answers a little annoyed, "Ellie, call us as soon as you land ok?" Amanda hugs her one more time, "Have a nice trip princess" Aiden hugs her too, Ellie starts walking and he yells "Call us" "Of course!"

Nolan looks at the board again, "Where are you Eleonor?" he looks around, "Uncle Nolan!" he turns around and there she is, just like when she was a little girl running to hug him "Ellie!" He opens his arms "You look as beautiful as your mother young lady" he kisses her cheek and she blushes, "and you look older" she says joking, he pushes her "Let's get out of here kid"

Ellie remembers the first time she stood in her uncle's penthouse, "It's still breathtaking" she says admiring the view once again, "I'm glad" He says hugging her, "I missed you" "Me too Eleonor, me too". After a little nap, Ellie realizes Nolan's packing… "Uncle Nolan, what are you doing?" Nolan smiles "I think you're old enough to stop calling me uncle" she laughs "you're right _Nolan_" she says stressing his name; "Good… we're spending our summer in The Hamptons" "Are you serious?" "Yep, as a heart attack so tomorrow we're shopping and then off to the beach" Eleonor kisses his cheek, "Thanks Nolan, you're the best" "I love you too"

Niece and Uncle spend the day shopping and talking about everything, "You are their only child Ellie, If I could I would move to London too" Ellie rolls her eyes, "I know… but they were happy in Malé…" he sighs, "and they're happy in London now, maybe your dad wanted to go back to his hometown…look at the bright side, if you need them they will be a car ride away" she sighs, "you're right". Soon enough is time to go, "let's go, we have to get up early tomorrow" "Ok, remind me to call mom"

"Hi Eleonor, how is New York?" Amanda blows a kiss to her daughter, "Hi mom, everything is perfect! I love it, why did you leave the states?" she smiles softly but doesn't answer, "I really don't know sweetie" sensing her mother's change of humor she decides to leave it alone "We're going to The Hamptons tomorrow morning" Ellie says excited, "Really?... you'll love the beach, when I was little it was my favorite place" "If you say so, where's dad by the way?" Amanda shakes her head "Always asking for daddy, he's at the office… tomorrow we're going to Athens" Ellie opens her mouth "I can't believe you are going without me" "Oh Ellie, you know I want you here… we will only be staying for a week so we won't see that much" "Good, say hi to dad for me! I love you both so much" Amanda blows another kiss, "we love you too, we'll bring you something from Athens… say hi to Nolan for me, bye Ellie" "Bye mom" She disconnects the call and goes straight to Nolan's room "Mom told me to say hi" Nolan laughs, "I bet she did, how are they doing?" "They're going to Athens for a week" She says crossing her arms, "Oh believe me, you don't wanna be there" He says raising his eyebrows "Eww Nolan! Thanks for the mental picture" She makes a funny face "At your service miss Ross" "It's Eleonor Andrea Ross for you" "Whatever you say Ellie"

She opens her Skype account and leaves a quick message for her friends, "you know you don't have to say goodbye right?" Nolan asks from the door of her room, she looks up "I know, it's just… I want to enjoy the beach as much as possible so I don't want to waste time on my laptop" "and how are you going to call your parents?" "Duh, I'll use your Ipad" She laughs, because she knows her uncle would never leave without some piece of technology with him. He smiles, "You're too smart, hurry up we're leaving in an hour". Nolan watches Ellie's face while they get closer to the beach, she's glowing with happiness, "Welcome to The Hamptons Eleonor" he stops the car and gives her a copy of his keys, her smile gets bigger and bigger "For me?" "Of course, I won't have my niece knocking her own door" she hugs him "thank you" "it's nothing, now help me with the bags"

Ellie sits on the beach by herself; she now understands why her mom used to love this place so much, she can imagine her mom as a little girl running around with her grandfather, and with the sun about to disappear she decides to swim for a while… that's how Nolan finds her, laughing in the middle of the sea, he sits down and watches her "You made the right decision Amanda" he says to nobody, "look how happy we are"

**~A&E~**

_Hello ! so, I saw the last two episodes and I decided I won't watch the show anymore, for me is extremely hard and sad to say this since I've been a fan from day one, but I don't like the path the show is taking… so, this little piece came to me, some kind of tag to my Kärlek universe. I still don't know if I'll keep writing about the show, well after I finish my last canon story, because I need to give another ending to the last episode… I guess only time will tell. Anyway I hope you like this little tag, my gold here was to give some sense of normalcy to Emily and Aiden's life as a family… and I got attached to Eleonor hahahaaha. _

_Kisses! _


End file.
